


Tit for Tat

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Payback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phryne accidentally stumbles across a very private scene, she finds it only fair to repay Jack with a scene of her own ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tit for Tat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Fire_Sign for requirement of proof. Hahaha, will this do?

The bitter morning air nipped at Jack's toes as he slipped out of bed and padded to the washroom. He relieved himself, washed his hands, and then leaned on the sink with a smirk when he saw next to the soap the card Phryne had left on his desk the day before. He flipped the note open again, reading it.

I'll find my way in.

Jack chuckled at Phryne's insistence in being a part of a very dangerous case, dropping the card back in place to rub his hand over his cheeks. Phryne Fisher certainly had a way of 'finding her way in' to his life. At present, she had even found her way into his thoughts. And did she really need to peruse around in all of those tight-fitting outfits? Jack sighed and shuffled out toward the kitchen where he started a pot of coffee and then walked back into the bedroom.

Phryne was standing just outside Jack's house - knowing he often took an early start to his day. Jack was often the first one out on a case in the early morning, but Phryne had been adamant that she catch him off guard. In order to have the first word with him, she'd found her way to his place, and lingered mischievously just outside his living room window between the slightly-opened drapery. She had watched for only a minute when she saw him disappear into the bedroom. She was thinking of going to the door when Jack suddenly came out into the open space of his living room again - naked. Completely naked. And was he touching himself?!

Phryne nearly stumbled against the house, mouth agape, but she couldn't seem to look away. She knew it was wrong to stare, but Jack Robinson touching himself ... she salivated at the sight of Jack pausing behind his couch to hang his head and enjoy the feeling. His chest and arms were on show, and Phryne couldn't tear herself away - as wrong as it was to stare. When she saw his signature smirk, she was overcome, and tumbled off her heels - making a slight but noticeable clinking sound of her elbow against the window.

Quickly, she lifted back to her feet and smoothed her outfit just when she saw the drapes pulled back - Jack back in his pajamas pulled on haphazardly. He mouthed "what ...?" and left from her sight to presumably pull open the front door.

Immediately Phryne felt awful, but she sighed and was resigned to confront the awkward conversation at hand. When Jack opened the door, she was still rubbing her elbow.

"What ..." Jack glanced around to check for signs of immediate danger. "What're you doing here?"

"I bumped my elbow on your window," she offered lamely, receiving some kind of scowl in return. Did he know? She knew she'd have to tell him anyway, so she sighed. "Can I ... come in, Jack?"

"I think it might be best if you didn't," he said, still hiding partly behind the door. Cursing fate for bringing the object of his fantasy so close. A little too close for comfort.

"Okay, well ... I didn't mean to spy, but ... I ... accidentally saw you-"

"Inside is probably better," he quickly interrupted, taking her upper arm in his hand which only made her weaker to think where that hand had just been. She watched him close the door behind them, and she leaned back as calmly as she could against it.

"I ... I'm sorry, Jack ... I didn't know-" At the judgement in Jack's eyes, she insisted all the louder: "I didn't mean to-"

"You were spying on me?"

Phryne lowered her eyes and sighed again: "Perhaps I was ... but it was only to gain the upper hand for our case!"

The very notion of Phryne watch him commit an act so personal - it wounded his pride. She had seen him nude? He hadn't thought it would be quite like that. Then again, he couldn't let her see it affected him so deeply.

Instead of becoming upset, he simply asked her to leave.

Jack was still carrying a strange sadness with him to the station, where Miss Fisher also appeared later on in the day, surprising him with cookies fresh from the oven.

"I left some with Hugh at the front, but these are just for you."

"Sure you won't take them for yourself?" he snapped back, forcing himself to only focus on the work before him.

"Jack, I'm sorry. It was wrong, and I deserved that comment, but ... I really want to make it up to you."

"By allowing me to do my work?" It might have seemed to be a more playful tease if he weren't scowling down at his papers with his pen madly scribbling.

Without permission, Phryne walked around and sat on her usual corner of the desk, sliding onto the surface with her gloved hands only inches from his.

"You know, Jack ... I've been thinking that if we were even ..."

The pen paused in his hand, and Jack froze at the very idea. He stared at his paper, blankly - breathlessly.

"Perhaps ... if I were to share that moment with you, too ..."

Jack's throat went dry, but there was no way he was going to let her play games with matters of the heart. No - it was simply inappropriate. Highly inappropriate, in fact.

"Miss Fisher-"

"Just ... consider it?" she asked, frustratingly arousing him. It was becoming a point of maddening truth that she could control him with a single question.

"... I can't."

"It would mean a lot to me, Jack ... that we could even things out. Just to know you're considering it, is something," she said, slipping off his desk to lean down and whisper to him: "I'll be by Tuesday when all of this case work will certainly be resolved ... and you let me know then."

"How do you know I'll figure out the case by then?" he asked when she turned to leave.

"Because if you don't, an innocent man hangs," she said simply, leaving him admiring the strong intelligence of a beautiful woman. For all of her trouble, she was most certainly clever. As a matter of fact, he could have used her help in the case, but with the out-of-town help on their way, he was sure they could manage without Miss Fisher for a change. Jack, on a personal note however, wasn't so sure.

It was a long five days.

Tuesday evening, Jack arrived home to see Miss Fisher - unsurprisingly - already arrived and leaning against his front door. Just how long had she been standing there in wait, he wondered, trying not to smile.

As Jack approached the house, he gestured for her to move aside. "Careful, Miss Fisher ... the neighbours will think you're stalking me."

Phryne rolled her eyes with a smirk as he let them in, a fleeting thought of nervousness surging through her at the idea of what she had decided to do.

"You can stay for one drink," he said once the door was closed, heading to the kitchen to get them both glasses. No matter his mood, she was still a lady, and he was going to be courteous. When he heard Phryne pulling the drapes closed, he paused with his hands braced on the counter. He looked down to the glasses, and steeled himself to collect them in his hands and walk into the living room.

"You know this isn't necessary, don't you?" he asked, standing with the drinks as Phryne sat on the couch and glanced around.

"I much prefer a bed, Jack ... would you mind?"

He nearly dropped the drinks. He couldn't speak - was she offering to have her way with herself in his BED? His eyes went wide - suddenly it was all too real. She was too close. Too enthusiastic about the task. It was shamefully arousing.

"Not in most cases ..." she grinned, lifting from the couch to take one of the drinks from his hand. "But ... when I really enjoy myself ... I like to have comfort and space. I take it you won't deny me that?"

He wished he could talk - he wanted so desperately to tell her it simply wasn't appropriate. It was hardly appropriate for her just to be alone in his house with him. Try as he might, all he could do was stutter out the start of a breathless, affirmative response.

"If you take too long, I'm starting without you," she teased, disappearing into his bedroom to have Jack panicking. Why had he accepted?! What was he thinking? This was Phryne - Phryne Fisher! She was the woman who meant more to him than all this. He couldn't simply sit there and watch her touch herself for heaven's sake! He had to stop this. He could restore the dignity of their relationship. He could do it. He knew he could do it.

He settled his drink down on the coffee table and made his cautious way into the bedroom where Phryne was already sitting on the bed. She was sitting along the far side facing the small, high window. He smiled for a moment that she looked so perfect there, but Jack willed the loving expression away when she turned to look at him.

"Phryne ... please. Don't disgrace yourself just because of all this ... time will heal my wounded pride."

"Did I say I didn't want to do this, Jack?" she asked with a troublesome twinkle in her eye, swinging her legs up on his bed - kicking off her shoes.

He leaned in against the door frame, and Phryne bit her lip at the image, loosening her top.

Jack swallowed. Did she like the sight he made there? He furrowed his brow at the very notion - why on earth would she enjoy it? He had always thought he'd come off as tired in the pose. What was she seeing? For once, he wished to ask her what so excited her about him, but thought better of it.

He had been so fascinated about the way she looked at him that by the time he looked down, she was pulling off her blouse. Jack's heart pounded, but his authoritative voice resonated between them.

"Don't undress."

Phryne closed her eyes and breathed, taking in deep, full breaths and releasing them slowly. She obeyed with a smirk, smoothing her hands down her own chest to her legs and back up again. The squirming was so natural in the heat of her moment that Jack realized she really wasn't trying to put on a show. She wanted to touch herself. She had reacted so erotically to his command - was she really so excited by his voice? Or maybe it was the order he'd given her. Did Miss Fisher like to be told what to after all? To test out his theory of voice versus command, he tried one and then the other.

"This ... is probably wrong, Miss Fisher."

Spoken in his gravelly tones, Jack's voice only further motivated Phryne who finally drew her hand up between her legs - black pants to serve as only a thin barrier. If she could just dip her hand inside the material ... she arched a little to adjust her shoulders and started slipping her hand into her trousers, proving to Jack that his voice DID inspire her.

Then he grinned, trying a command: "Not yet."

"So stop me," she moaned, tempting him to step in if he saw fit - she was not obeying. She couldn't stand it. She had never imagined Jack might watch her - much less contribute with that deep, hypnotising voice of his.

Steadily, Phryne allowed her hand down her trousers, getting off on the thought of Jack enjoying the sight. She opened her eyes and looked over at him, trembling when she saw his eyes lock with hers. He was staring at her face - her lips and her eyes.

"Jack ..."

He said nothing, but found the strength to pretend as though he weren't so aroused. He was confident that if she didn't glance below his waist, she would never have known just what the sight did to him.

Her eyes were closed again before she could take anything in - inhaling his scent all around the room. She played her fingers against her whet flesh, and moaned freely, imagining the fingers were his. She liked to imagine Jack touching her gently and leaving her to own devices. She enjoyed the thought of Jack teasing her.

Jack watched Phryne lick her lips and squirm in a show that seemed completely unaware of its surroundings. Phryne Fisher with her eyes closed and breath escaping raggedly ... Jack loosened his tie and let down his drink on his night side table. He felt so close to her - he wanted to sit next to her, but he didn't allow himself the proximity. As things were, it was a naughty situation. He couldn't further involve himself - not the upstanding inspector that obeyed the traditions of the city. Instead, Jack clenched his teeth and tried to pull his eyes away.

When Phryne finally opened her eyes to see Jack looking painfully down to his feet, she couldn't help but smile. Only Jack would will his stare away from such a sight.

"Mmm ..." she moaned with admiration of Jack's determination to remain resistant. He always was so frustratingly 'good' - so to speak. "Jack ... I'm just trying to even things out ..."

"By embarrassing me twice?"

Phryne slowed her hand to a stop, simmering at him: "Am I embarrassing you?"

His eyes fell to the stilled hand obviously still clutched between her legs. He forgot she'd asked a question.

He was turned halfway toward her, head turned fully. His eyes were mostly opened, but his pursed lips proved he was ashamed of his desire to watch her. Jack's expressions always did give his feeling away - no matter how subtly he looked at her. Phryne could always tell.

"Don't be ashamed, Dear Man," she encouraged, playing with the second button of her trousers with her free hand. She wanted him to know she desired to be nude. Just as he had been. "I am only trying to make things perfectly even ... and I thought you might want to watch ..."

"What I might or might not want is not the issue here."

"Oh, I think you'll see ... it most certainly is ..."

Jack swallowed roughly, scanning over her from head to foot and back again. She always looked so put-together, but somehow in his bed ... she looked as if she were coming apart. Her hair was imperfect, her lipstick was smudged, and her clothing was askew. Jack thought she had never looked so beautiful.

"I'm ... going to get some water," Jack mumbled, walking out of the room with a somewhat shaky step. Once the wall had completely concealed him, he used it to brace himself as he walked slowly but steadily to the kitchen.

The sight of Phryne was ingrained in his mind - her lying on her back in perhaps not so vulnerable a dress but certainly a more vulnerable position. Jack shook his head and tried to reason with himself that he needed to shoo her out of his house before she undressed any further.

As if on cue, there were footsteps from down the hall, and Jack turned to see Phryne completely naked. His weight pressed against the counter to keep his legs from giving out as Phryne Fisher walked from his bedroom to his sofa. She paused in place to give Jack a profile shot of the way her hand slipped down from her stomach between her legs. Phryne dropped her head back to enjoy the feeling, waiting until Jack faltered before removing her hand. He sent a glass tumbling from the counter before Phryne retreated back to the bedroom.

Stepping carefully around the glass, Jack hurried after her - thinking she might have been made shy. And much to his surprised, she seemed to have a blush rising over her cheeks when she turned to him with just his blanket covering her body.

"Jack ..."

"Are you alright?"

"I ... I can see how you might have been alarmed. I needed to experience things like you did ... so that we could be truly even-"

"-Phryne. Will you quit telling me we're supposed to be even. I never said I WANTED that. I never said I wanted to embarrass you."

He reached out his hand with wariness to be too close to her, but warmed when she reached back and pulled him in closer.

"Jack ... this doesn't embarrass me. I'm just taken with the way you look at me, and ... I find myself quite shy in the flesh ... before the city's respected Detective Inspector Jack Robinson ..."

She looked as if she were about to swoon, and Jack couldn't resist any longer. He sealed any space left between them, and held her head in his hands as he kissed her. He hadn't meant the kiss to be so deep, but by the time he drew back, Phryne's grip on his blanket had gone quite weak. It was slipping to her elbows - her naked chest pressed to the unforgiving buttons of his shirt.

"Jack ...? ... You kissed me."

"Only after this little ... show you've put on."

There was warmth behind Phryne's eyes, and a newfound strength in her legs. Keeping her up, pressed against him. "For you, Jack."

"Yes. For me," Jack acknowledged, realizing that this wasn't the start of any marriage, but a single kiss. And what came from it was as unpredictable as Miss Fisher herself. "And shyness ...? You spoil me, Miss Fisher."

Just as Jack had commendable self-control, Phryne prided herself on determination and steeled herself away. She tried forgetting how perfectly he'd felt pressed hard against her, and retreated to gather her clothes - standing to smile at him.

"Now that we're even, I think it's best I go."

"Nude?" Jack balked.

"No," Phryne grinned accidentally, still holding his blanket to her chest. "I'm changing in your bathroom, as a lady should."

Jack watched her leave the room with that sultry glance tossed over her ivory shoulder. "Oh, is THAT what ladies are to do in this situation?"

From down the hall, Phryne laughed and closed the bathroom door behind her - the blanket tossed down the hall.

Jack looked at the blanket and smirked down helplessly at his shoes. Damnit, he loved her.


End file.
